The Tale of Despereaux 2
by Masked Mouse
Summary: This is a sequel to the film. What if Roscuro is married years later with a wife and has a child. And they return to Dor and she falls into the same path her father took. Or will her true love Fearo rescue her in time.
1. Chapter 1

The Tale of Despereaux 2:

(A/N: This is a sequel to The Tale of Despereux. I do not own any of the characters. I do own Corina, Anyandra, Fearo, Redan and Saris. Please enjoy, read and review no flames.)

Chapter 1:

The ship sailed across the sea in silence. It was five years since the events in Dor as down below three figures tried their hardest to stay out of sight. As two older forms slept together under some nesting as a tiny figure peered outward a crack with dark eyes.

''Mummy'' said the voice of a tiny five year old brown fur girl rat with a red flower on the side of her head.

She wore a pink shell necklace and a green leaf dress.

There came movement from the nesting as the two older rats heared her cries.

''What is it dear'' came a tired female voice.

''Mummy the sky is a red blood what does that mean'' asked the younger rat.

''That Anyandra is the sign of something evil coming'' came a male voice.

''What evil daddy'' asked Anyandra.

The female older rat which had brown fur and dark eyes wore a white dress with a white flower on the right side of her head.

''Oh Corina don't be that way Anyandra is too young to understand the world'' said the male who was her husband and Anyandra's father.

He had brown fur but he wore the same white shirt, green vest and brown trousers. Even if he had aged a bit he still was the same rat who had befriended a mouse and help save the kingdom while he was seeking forgiveness.

Roscuro remembered how he had met his wife who was still lovely to this day when he passed her home on a passing ship. Corina came from a peaceful place where rats were to roam freely with other animals. As it was a fishing village as she was busy collecting fish for the other rats that were poor or couldn't make their way to the pier.

Roscuro knew him and Corina were meant to be.

She had been rushing through the streets carrying pots with fish as one fell to the side. Roscuro being the gentleman came to her aid. As he picked up the pot handing it to her.

She was quiet and shy at first but they had soon got to know the other after enjoying a fish dinner made from her. Roscuro discovered her father had died in battle leaving her and her mother to fend for themselves. Corina had explained her mother had fallen ill with a sickness.

She had called on the elder female rats for advice as she ttended to her mother till the day she had died. Roscuro felt heartbroken by her family's great sorrow. He wished to help her as the two were happily married after a couple of months. The rat elders had celebrate then Corina gave birth to a lovely baby girl rat who they christen Anyandra.

''Why did you name that Anyandra'' asked one of the older female rats who was caring to Corina as she lay in her bed in the hut as she held her newborn in her arms.

''Because it is wonderful and strange like Roscuro I feel this baby will grow up so much like him'' said Corina.

''Honestly ever since he came here you have changed like he has made you stronger'' said another.

They had noticed when she was carrying Anyandra she was having the weird cravings.

She wanted to hear music and only allowed Roscuro near her. As he told her stories of his life and Dor. He felt ashamed by ruining the royal family by letting the queen die. And how he followed orders led into the path of darkness.

''But Roscuro it wasn't your fault'' said Corina

. ''But Corina I ruined a family I nearly became what I had swore never to become'' said Roscuro.

But Corina said nothing as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder. They noticed once Anyandra was born. She had many strange traits like Roscuro. For she would reach a hand out to catch a glimmer of the glowing rays of the sun or would hold no anger or evil in her heart.

She was a quick learner as a day before her fifth birthday Corina and Roscuro were busy packing.

''Corina you think it is right going back'' said Roscuro.

She could tell her husband must be nervous going back.

''Roscuro she must know where she came from besides I would to with you wherever you go'' said Corina.

As he knew there was no backing out now.

As the ship made a swift jerk as they were thrown off onto the floor. They felt Anyandra fell on top of Corina's belly as she fell on top of Roscuro. All three got bolted upright as they got quickly to their feet. As they rushed off the gangplank.

''Mummy, daddy look'' said Anyandra pointing at many places around her running in front.

''Anyandra don't run off like that'' said Corina in horror as she grabbed a tight hold of her child's hand.

Roscuro understood Corina's fear over her lo stof both her parents.

As they scuried about looking for a place to stop for the while to catch their breath.

''Now Anyandra stay close to me'' said Roscuro as they scurried off again.

While underground in the dark parts of the dungeon a long thin brown fur rat with dark eyes. He wore a red vest with brown trousers. He wore a red scar down his right eye earning him the name Redan.

He kicked one of the walls with one of his feet in anger as it rang out through the whole place.

''Control your rage it won't bring our leader back from the dead'' said another male voice much older and wiser.

Redan gave a snort as he turned to face a white fur rat with long white hair with dark milky eyes wearing a long white shirt and brown trousers.

''Neither is sitting around doing nothing Saris while staring at those stupid cards all day'' said Redan in annoyance.

Saris stared up from where a few cards lay at his feet.

''I am simply foreseeing the past, present and future'' said Saris.

Redan felt the need to yell at Saris again. He knew Saris was the wise one among the group as he was a seer as he had warned their leader of his downfall.

''Yes but still it is stupid if you ask me'' said Redan.

''Fine you read them yourself come and take a look'' said Saris as Redan did as he was told.

As he stared down at the cards at the strange symbols.

''I don't understand what this whole thing means'' said Redan about to grit his teeth.

''It means a child has been born among our rat kind a girl named Anyandra the daughter of Corina and Roscuro'' said Saris pausing to take a breath.

''So that traitor met a pretty female and got mated then got a kid so what'' said Redan.

Saris did his best to ignore the younger rat's reply. He wished Redan saw the way he did in the cards.

''It means Redan that our chance to strike again for Anyandra will come and our leader will rise once again'' said Saris as Redan's mouth dropped wide open.

''You mean after all these years he is still alive'' said Redan.

''Yes barely but still alive he had escaped the cat too weak to fight he needs a long time to heal once then he will avenge those including Roscuro and his charming wife'' said Saris.

Redan couldn't believe his ears the fact that he was alive. Where had he been did Saris knew that was he caring to his wounds at the moment. They both laughed an evil laugh.

While Anyandra stared in wonder as she thought why her father was so scared about this place.

She decided to venture on as her parents were busy speaking to a mouse as he clapped Roscuro on the back.

''Roscuro it is so good to see you again and who this is'' said the mouse as he took Corina's hand.

''This is Corina my wife Despereaux my dear friend'' said Roscuro giving a warm smile.

He watched both Dexpereaux and Corina were getting along nicely. As Anyandra wandered off as she saw a castle in the distance.

She had never actually seen one before as she ran up wondering if her parents would mind if she got one little peek. She had noticed the grate as she fell through since of her small size fell into the darkness. She tried to struggle back up but she fell to the ground again.

''Hello there little one don't cry'' came a voice that seem to put Anyandra in a trance.

For his words were so haunting as she would obey anything he said.

''Poor little one are you lost'' came the voice again.

Anyandra could do nothing but nod.

''Come with me I will show you a world that you truly belong'' said the voice as it went as a clawed hand came out for Anyandra to take.

She wanted to shrank back in fear but that voice wouldn't let her as it forced her forward as she could do nothing but follow him.

''That is a girl now I will take you to your new home'' said the voice as it dared not to show his face for it wanted to wait till time went by till Anyandra had trusted and had fallen under his power as he lead her deep into the dungeon far away from her parents and the light.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It had been a few hours since Corina, Roscuro and Despereaux noticed Anyandra's disappearance. As they ran off in different directions in search of her.

While deep in the dungeon as Anyanadra and the three older rats entered their home. As more rats came out to see as they stared in wonder at the bruised injured rat holding the young one in his arm.

''Is it'' cried one.

''It must be him'' gasped another.

''I thought that stupid cat killed him after that good doing mouse defeated him'' said a third as they gathered round.

As he placed the young rat child on the hard floor as she sat cross legged in front of him. There was no mistake this was their ruler and leader of the rats Botticelli. But he was much thinner due to the fact he had been straving himself for a few years after his escape.

Some of his fur was missing. They ask him so many questions at once of where he had been what had become of him. Some rats asked him about the younger rat. As Redan gave an ear pitching whistle to get their attention.

''Hey can you see he is exhausted give him some rest before he needs to speak'' he said.

''No Redan it is quite alright this little one here for she is the answer to our prayers'' said Botticelli pointing a claw down at her.

While Corina had entered the dungeon as she searched for her child.

''Anyandra, Anyandra'' she cried as her daughter heard her voice as it broke her from some trance that Botticelli had her under.

''Mummy, mummy'' she cried in fear.

Corina heard her child's cries for help as she ran faster. As she was surrounded by rats as they pounced on top of her. Corina didn't care as her only concern was getting her daughter back. As Botticelli jumped in front of her as the two fought.

As the two rats fought and jag. As Corina was sadly defeated as she lay weak from her fight.

''Corina you in here'' said Roscuro's voice as all of them ran.

Corina could do nothing but watch her child vanish among them.

Roscuro and Despereaux ran to her side. She was a worst sight some of her fur was lost, there were a couple of bruises and the bottom half of her tail was cut clean off.

''Corina what happened where is Anyandra'' asked Despereaux.

''They took her our baby girl Roscuro I could do nothing to save her'' said Corina in tears as she buried her face into his chest.

''Who took her Corina'' Roscuro asked as he wasn't angry or upset with her he was glad that she was alive.

''A male rat he look far worst than me but he was still strong in battle'' said Corina as Roscuro and Despereaux both stood in shock and horror.

They knew only one rat it could be.

''But that doesn't make sense we saw him being chased away a cat it ate him'' said Roscuro.

''Well he looked alive to me'' said Corina as they surfaced upward.

While the rats had return to their home as Botticelli kept Anyandra near him. For he felt she was some special treasure that only he should have.

''You think since she needs to stay the old place here where Roscuro used to live in'' said Redan.

His comrade Saris shook his head.

''You are right she shall stay with me in my home'' said Botticelli.

A few days after her arrival Anyandra was taken into Botticelli's care with Redan and Saris watching over her while he was busy with other things or away. As they noticed the child becoming different from the other younger rats. As she would play by herself or sing herself to sleep.

Sometimes she would be heard crying to herself for she missed her parents. She wondered if they ever still thought about her or wondering what she was doing. Or they never stop giving up till the day came when they were reunited.

She would a couple times when Botticelli was on his own so she could ask him if he would return her back to Roscuro and Corina.

''My child why you want to leave this wonderful life you live in a palace, you are fed daily do I keep you trapped in a cage with no food forcing you each day to fade away to nothing'' said Botticelli.

That was true but most parts well for starters she had only a straw bed to sleep on. As her room was bare and there were no windows as the light never shone. She was only fed the scraps that was given to her by Redan. As he would stand by her room like a guard as he would come in with Botticelli to visit her.

They were the only visitors she ever had for company. As Botticelli would carry her up in his arms as he would ask her to sing to him. Sometimes when she was too tired to sing or eat he would punish her dearly for it.

As he would lift her up in his arms as he raise his tail beating her hard as if his tail was a whip. Anyandra ask him to stop but he hurt her till he felt she had enough. The worst punishment she ever got came one day. It went as usual Anyandra would wake up from her bed as she would wash and dress herself in a white dress with a red apron as she placed a red ribbon on her head.

There was a reason why she had to get up extra early than the rest for Botticelli had made her his personal maid. As she would do any chore or errand he asked her to do. As he had told her Redan had return that evening after her long hours of work with a tasty treat for the young rats as he wanted her to take part in it.

As most of the male ones pushed forward to catch a glimpse of what Redan had brought.

''I hope all of you had been up to something bad for I brought a delight for all you tonight'' said Redan.

''Oh Redan stop teasing them'' said Saris as he appeared before her.

As he laid something on the ground as it made a hard thud. All of them circled it as they licked their lips. She tried to see past them what it was. As her heart froze in horror for there laying stone dead on the floor was a mouse. The throat had been ripped apart showing the insides as she felt she was going to be sick.

As she stood there watching the others attacked the animal tearing it apart to get their fill.

''What is the matter Anyandra you should be enjoying this moment too'' said Saris.

''I am not hungry Saris thank you anyway'' she said.

''Not hungry that is a first for me who ever heard of a rat not eating a -'' said Redan as Saris cut him off.

''This is serious we need to speak with Botticelli at once'' said Saris hissing in his ear.

As they left the other rats to eat while Anyandra had decided to go to bed early. As Redan and Saris approached him.

''Well what is so urgent this time'' he said angrily.

''It is Anyandra she isn't eating'' said Saris.

''Is she ill'' Botticelli asked them.

''No it is the fact she won't eat that mouse I brought back home'' said Redan as Botticelli paced back and forth.

''Face it Botticelli every day she becomes more and more like her father even I can see it in her'' said Saris.

Botticelli stopped as he heard Saris was right being the oldest and wise of them all.

''You speak clear truth Saris but what if she becomes someone else'' he said as a sly grin spread across his face.

''For this day forth if any rat refuses to eat then they will wish never to do so and if any rat ever speaks or goes near another that isn't a rat then they shall be put to death and one more thing from this day Anyandra will be no more she shall be known as Andra'' said Botticelli as they saw the crafty way he had done by taking away half of her name and half of who she was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Fourteen years had passed since Anyandra now Andra had come into the care of the rats of Dor. As a figure slipped past each home the rats lived hoping not to get caught. As it peer up at the only rays that shone down on the young nineteen year old female rat as the rays formed sparks that danced in her eyes.

She was sad, lonely and hungry as she began to scamper further up. When someone grabbed her tail.

''Where are you going Andra'' said Saris voice as she turned around to stare at the older rat.

She stood silent wondering to either lie to him or tell him where she was going.

''Outside Saris it is such a beautiful day would you like to join me'' she asked giving him a sweet smile.

''No Andra I don't care for the light and neither should you have chores today instead of playing'' said Saris as he dragged her back under still holding onto her tail.

As she was brought to the throne room of Botticelli. She noticed it wasn't like a usual throne room looked liked. For she noticed the chair that Botticelli sat on must had been made out from the bones of the mice that the other rats ate. As the room was bare and dark.

''How are the mice above us doing'' Botticelli asked as she heard him talking to someone else.

''Getting less and less by the day'' said Redan's voice.

''Good Saris what is the meaing of this'' said Botticelli as he saw Andra as he let go of her tail.

''Andra my dear what do I owe this pleasure'' he said showing her rows of sharp teeth that made her flinch back in fear as she shuddered.

''I caught her about to enter the upper world'' said Saris as Botticelli stared at her.

''Is this true Andra'' he asked sternly at her.

''Yes but Botticelli yesterday was my birthday and since I didn't ask for anything may I be mermitted to leaving the dungeon'' she asked meekly.

''Really Andra you turned eighteen yesterday'' said Botticelli pretending he hadn't heard her.

''Nineteen you knew since the day I was brought here I was a spring rat'' said Andra.

''Must had slipped my mind but still Andra if I did the answer is no'' said Botticelli.

''Why'' asked Andra.

''Because Andra the outside world is a dangerous place for a young rat to venture you should be grateful for what I have done'' said Botticelli.

''Yes Botticelli'' said Andra giving a sad sigh.

''Good now run along'' he said as Andra ran off to her room.

As she fell on her straw bed as she began to cry. Why was Botticelli refusing to let her leave. Maybe it was because he worried she would leave and try to locate her parents. Or that him and other rats didn't understand what she felt. It was as if Andra was born in another world.

A place where many rats enjoyed the feel of the sun on their backs and played together in harmony with mice. It was a fond dream she had always growing up but what they always were dreams. As she continue to cry something flew past her ear almost hitting it.

''Hey'' she said annoyed jumping to her feet.

She saw in front of her a brown fur rat with dark eyes like her but the gender was male. As he wore a white shirt with a dark blue waistcoat and dusty green trousers as like her he wore no shoes. None of the rats wore shoes so that wasn't odd for her.

It was the fact his ears were much bigger than a normal rat's were.

''Hello I am sorry I hit Miss'' he said as Andra rubbed her eyes blinking at him.

No other rat she knew that came to Botticelli's palace besides Redan and Saris. She wondered if he was sent to look for her master or must had important business.

''Is there a reason you are here you want me to get Botticelli'' said Andra as she saw his eyes go wide in horror.

''No I mean no one must know I am here'' he said.

''Why'' asked Andra as he pointed to his ears.

''Because of my cursed ears mother said I look qyite handsome with them but my other brothers don't think so they mock and hurt me because my mother fell in love with my father which happened to be a mouse'' he said angrily.

''So are your brothers the same'' said Andra. ''No they are rat you see we have the same mother different father I was the only one born from a mouse'' he said.

''What is your name'' asked Andra.

''Fearo'' he said.

''That is a nice name my name is Andra'' said Andra taking her hand out for him to shake as he took it.

''Pleasure to meet you Andra'' said Fearo.

''So I guess Fearo there is no way to feel sorry for yourself or feel pity about your life there are others as well who share the same unfair fate of being trapped in a world they don't belong in'' said Andra.

As Fearo stared at her oddly.

''How old are you'' Fearo asked her.

''Nineteen you'' Andra asked him.

''Twenty two'' said Fearo as they stood in the silence.

''So do you stay at home with your mother that is'' asked Andra.

''What oh yeah but I am leaving home today going on a adventure with father'' said Fearo.

''Isn't that scary I mean to veanture outside your own home'' Andra asked as she gave a gasp.

''No it is rather exciting just me and father and anyway we go'' said Fearo bravely.

''I wish I could come with you'' said Andra dreamily.

''You can if you want'' said Fearo.

''I can't Botticelli would never let me'' said Andra shaking her head.

''Then I guess you are stuck then Andra'' said Fearo.

''Have you outside world tell me what it is like'' said Andra.

''You know you don't get out much you know that'' said Fearo as she nodded her head.

''Oh right I was young a young rat at the time round about the age of a child two of my brothers were bullying me over my ears again so I had enough and decided to climb out the dungeon'' said Fearo.

''Were you scared'' asked Andra listening to his tale.

''Nope but mother was she told me to be careful or I would break my neck mothers are always like'' said Fearo.

''I wouldn't know at least you have a mother'' said Andra as he went on.

''So I climbed and climbed till you know what I saw'' said Fearo as Andra shook her head at him.

''The first rays of light it was so good to feel them on my face but that was a long time ago and the only time I ever saw that light'' said Fearo.

Andra felt glad inside that someone besides her shared her love for the light.

''Actually Fearo I had dreamt of seeing the light one day I wondered what it would be like to feel it the way you did on that day'' said Andra dreamily closing her eyes.

''Anyway Andra I forgot to ask where is your mother you must have a mother and father'' said Fearo as he saw her face feel.

''Fearo what I am about to tell you must be reasonable about it fourteen years ago I was taken from my parents by Botticelli my mother Corina that was her name fought bravely to rescue me but he injured her in battle'' said Andra.

''Taken how and what interest does he see in you'' said Fearo.

''I know Fearo it doesn't make sense but every day I wish would come when I leave this place for good that is what he fears me escaping from him'' said Andra.

''Well at least you remmeber them Andra that is what is important'' said Fearo then he thought something.

''You know Andra my adventure can wait you need my help for I will do whatever it takes to get you far away from here'' said Fearo as she beamed.

As Andra knew the price if Botticelli found out she was becoming friends with a half mouse/rat but she wondered if the law acted differently for Fearo's mother being a rat. As both her and Fearo sparked a secret bond of friendship that day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

A day after Andra and Fearo's first meeting he visited whenever he could. As Fearo would bring Andra gifts but they were simple things. Like peices of string, thread and a needle. As Andra would past the time sewing or mending his clothes as Fearo would tell her stories of the otuside world.

''It is big and beautiful as everyone says and the light always shones everyday'' said Fearo as Andra thought dreamily.

''Yeah it is but I had never seen anything as lovely as you'' said Fearo as she blushed at his words.

''Fearo I am nothing special'' said Andra turning away.

''What don't say that you can't doubt yourself because that rat Botticelli hides you away from the world you are special Andra you don't know it yet'' said Fearo as she felt touched her friend's kind words.

For he had cross border into her land and she was speaking which was against one of Botticelli's laws. As she felt something right about talking with him. So what if he was a half mouse. She saw no wrong in Fearo as he was the only one that brought laughter and joy to her.

As she would wait every moment for his return. As he told about many other things he saw like houses, horses, the townspeople dancing and being merry, the castle and also he had met others like them.

''Others'' asked Andra.

''Yes rats and mice like us who love the light and never harm a fly'' said Fearo.

Andra wondered if that meant then surely Fearo had seen her parents.

''Fearo did you see my mother and father if you did are they alright do they know where I am'' asked Andra as loads of questions were buzzing inside of her.

''Settle down Andra my you have more questions than any I met these days I don't know if I saw them sorry Andra'' said Fearo seeing the sad look on her face.

That moment they heard a loud trumpet noise that made them jump right off their feet.

''Oh that must be Botticelli what does he want now'' said Fearo annoyed.

''I don't know but either way it sounds really important you better go I don't want you to get hurt'' said Andra.

''That is alright'' said Fearo as both parted their different ways.

As Andra ran out the palace to where the other rats were.

As she arrived to where Botticelli sat at his main place of honour as she arrived sitting down at a seat he had chosen for her to sit beside him.

''Ah Andra you made it I thought you weren't coming curious aren't you'' he said giving her a sly smile.

''Botticelli what exactly is it'' asked Andra.

As he gave her another look saying it was a surprise as many of the rats were there especially the younger ones.

''Redan and Saris found it wondering about so I thought the younger ones would be taught how to deal with it'' said Botticelli.

''Deal with it'' said Andra repeating his words pondering on that.

As with a click of his fingers a figure emerge in chain. Andra took a closer look as she gave a gasp. It was a mouse but not just any mouse. She knew who it was even if she was five at the time. She knew those familliar dark eyes and larger mouse ears it was her father's friend Despereaux.

With a wave of his hand Botticelli ordered the other young rats forward.

''You know what to do with him'' he said as they were about to attack.

Andra had to think of something fast or Despereaux would end up as rat food.

''Wait'' she cried as everyone stopped what they were doing.

Despereaux turn to stare at the one who had delayed his death as he stared in stun silence. Those eyes and that face it couldn't be Anyandra. It looked like her but she was much older as she had grown up in the due course of time.

She was enchanting for a rat but Despereaux felt it was her. Like her father before her had did anything to see him safe from harm.

''Yes what is it Andra'' said Botticelli facing her.

''It is just I want it him I mean if that is alright with you'' said Andra.

Botticelli smiled thinking Andra wanted to eat him.

''My dear all this time you had finally learned where we belong in life I am proud of you'' said Botticelli.

''Yes'' said Andra as she led Despereaux away from the annoyed and angry crowd.

But they made sure not to bite her or hurt Andra for Botticelli said if they did he would punish them dearly for harming Andra. As she lead Despereaux inside the palace as she hide him in her room.

''Anyandra is that really you'' asked Despereaux in surprise as he blinked at her rubbing his eyes.

''Anyandra no one has ever call me that in fourteen long years'' said Andra as tears of joy filled her eyes.

''Oh it is you'' said Despereaux as they both hugged.

''How is father and mother are they well'' asked Andra excitedly.

''Anyandra they are living with me but I afraid I give you bad news'' said Despereaux sadly lowering his head as Andra waited for it.

''It is Roscuro when you disappeared he got sick very sick it got worst as the years went by Anyandra he is dying'' said Despereaux.

Andra tried to keep a level head about this. No she thought it can't be true it can't be.

''We seareched there is no cure in Dor that can save him every night Corina and myself prayed for a miracle but no answer'' said Despereaux.

''Then I must go to him'' said Andra as Despereaux admired how brave she was in defying her rat laws to help her family.

Then her face fell for one mostly two things. Botticelli order of forcing her to stay and the fact of what her parents would say if they saw her again if they remembered her.

''I can't go back'' said Andra sadly.

''I understand'' said Despereaux.

''But I know someone who can help you his name is Fearo I don't know where he is but I am sure he will help you'' said Andra.

Despereaux smiled as he agreed to meet him at once. As Andra had showed him the way out which Roscuro had done years before her. As Despereaux knew the way from there as he bid farewell.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Corina kneel by Roscuro's side as he lay in the bed. His fur was much paler as his eyes were almost closing. As Corina knew it was nice of Despereaux to let them stay with him till her husband was back on his feet.

''How is he'' asked Despereaux as he entered the room.

As Corin got to her feet as she had seen a ghost. No there he was standing in the candlelight that was almost going out.

''Still ill we try anything we can't find the reason for Roscuro's illness or how to cure it'' said Corina.

Both their heads lowered. Suddenly Roscuro jump out of bed as if he was having a nightmare.

''Anyandra, Anyandra'' he said crying their lost daughter's name.

''Roscuro lay back down you are burning up'' said Corina helping him back into the bed as she touched his body.

''Corina I saw her in my dreams Anyandra all this time she is alive'' said Roscuro in a weak voice.

''But that is impossible Roscuro she was taken from us she could be dead for all we know'' said Corina.

As Despereaux knew both their heartaches. For Corina had been mistreated by Botticelli's warth. As her tail was still short from where it had been taken off as her old bruises began to heal. But her heart would never as that day haunted her for the rest of her life.

For the whole fourteen years she had mourn the loss of her child as she would sneak out at night from her husband's side. As she would find a place where no one would bother her as she would shred many tears for Anyandra.

''It is true Corina she isn't dead I saw her she helped me escape'' said Despereaux as Corina pondered this thought.

All this time her baby was alive and living among the rats as one of their kind.

''They won't make her kill by her own free will Roscuro and I know that for a fact she would never harm a mouse because of your friendship with Roscuro'' said Corina.

''I know which is why Botticelli would probably froce Andra that is what they call her to kill'' said Despereaux as Corina gasped at that.

As both chatted like the old days while Roscuro slept.

''You know I wish it was like this before Andra left us'' said Corina saying her new name for the first time.

''I know I wish that too but we can't change the past Corina what is done is done'' said Despereaux.

As Corina nodded but she had a sinking feeling something evil was being planned as they speak.

That night as the moon came out as Redan and Saris were told to see Botticelli at once. As he paced back and forth in his throne room. He came to a stop when they entered as he sat down in his throne rubbing his fingers across the arms of the chair.

''You wish to see us'' said Redan as him and Saris bowed before him.

''Yes Saris how long has it been since Andra had ate'' he said turning to the wise rat.

''Let me think the last time she was fed was when she was a child when you first brought her here'' said Saris.

''Yes fourteen long years it is a wonder how she can live without anything inside her'' said Botticelli as he smirked.

He remembered that day very well. As the memory flashed before his eyes as the room faded into darkness.

As it emerged again with a younger five year old version of Anyandra in his arms. He laid her down on the floor of the throne room as he sat in his usual seat.

''Tell me child how long have you ate'' he asked.

''Not since this morning since mummy and daddy and I came off the ship since this morning'' said Anyandra.

As there was a wicked glint in Botticelli's eyes.

''Then you must be hungry Redan, Saris'' he snapped as the two rats had heard his cry.

They entered carrying a limp form between them as they lay it in front of her.

''Eat as much as you want my dear'' said Botticelli as Anyandra stared confused.

She stared confused for she was staring at a dead adult male mouse. As Redan licked his tongue along his arm as she guess it must be blood.

''Caught it fresh this morning the foolish thing was wondering like an idiot didn't see me coming'' said Redan.

Anyandra thought the way he sounded pleased with the deed he had done. For her parents had never taught her how to kill, hunt or eat a mouse in their whole lives. As they told her it was wrong to do so when she asked the question. Anyandra felt sick as she wanted to step away fromt he rotting corpse.

Botticelli saw the confusion in her eyes.

''I see you are too young to understand'' said Botticelli.

She watched as he took one swipe off his throne pouncing on top of the body as she watched in horror. Redan and Saris had held her in order for her to watch Botticelli in action. She tried to wriggle free or close her eyes but she couldn't.

That moment Botticelli tore his teeth deep into the fur tearing at the flesh as he dug his mouth deep inwards. She watched as he brought something out throwing it at the young rat's feet.

She saw it must had been the still beating heart as she felt her whole body shiver.

''Eat it'' Botticelli ordered her.

But Anyandra staying true to who she was refused to eat it. As Botticelli threw into an angry rage guessing what her silence was saying.

''If I tell you to eat it you eat it'' he snarled at her.

As Botticelli force the mouse's heart into her mouth. As Anyandra felt herself sick as she threw it back out.

That was their first try at feeding her mouse but she hoped it was her last.

''We should try her on something smaller first'' said Botticelli purring the words.

''But we know she can't eat mouse'' said Redan.

''I know fool I mean use something small like any anmal fat those humans throw away if we find something to attach it somewhere Andra would find it'' said Botticelli.

''Ah yes I got Saris do we have any string laying about'' he asked.

''I think we have'' said the older rat.

The next morning Andra had caught him with what she had heard from Despereaux.

''That is rough that is bad news for you Andra if only we could get you to them'' said Fearo as he was thinking of an idea.

''I know but Botticelli won't allow it'' said Andra.

''Ah that rat I wish someone would teach him a lesson'' said Fearo angrily.

''I know but what can we do'' said Andra.

''Oh Andra, Andra would you come here for a moment'' said Botticelli's voice.

''I wonder what he wants now'' said Fearo.

''I don't know but you better leave before he sees you'' said Andra as her tone was concern.

As she watched her friend leave the way he came. As Andra ran to where he was calling her. She saw a pleasant look on his face too pleasant to her liking.

''My dear I have brought you a little treat'' he said.

Andra prayed it not to be another mouse. But she was surprised to see it wasn't as he presented from his back some string tied around something. She knew it was the fat the humans had tossed away that came down into their home. She wondered why Botticelli had a change of heart all of a sudden.

This wasn't like him at all. But Andra took the gift from him thanking him. Unknown to Andra as she nibbled away at it he gave a sly smile from where he stood. Once Andra had her fill she went off to complete her errands.

During the days Botticelli gave Andra the animal fat but oddly enough she ate only little of it. As she had put the rest away for safe keeping for Fearo. As she had a job for him. As one night Fearo came as Botticelli slept in his bed.

Andra had told him to come in the dead of night. In case some of the other rats or Botticelli caught him in the palace. She dreaded of what would become of her dear friend. As she told him to come round the back and not to make a noise in case someone did knew he was about.

As he entered the room as Andra put the broom she was holding away. As she had told Botticelli she had some extra sweeping she had to finish that night.

''Fearo I want you do something for me'' said Andra.

''Sure anything Andra'' said Fearo.

''You know my father is sick that he might die I was wondering'' said Andra.

''Not so fast Andra I am not bringing him down here so Botticelli can have my hide'' said Fearo as Andra knew why but he was half mouse surely she thought the leader of the rats would look the other way.

''No I want you to take me to him and in return I will give you all the animal fat you wish'' said Andra.

''Did you say animal fat'' said Fearo as he licked his lips.

Andra nodded her head. That meant he must had some longing for the stuff.

''Yes Botticelli being giving it to me I don't know why but if you promise to do this as a favour of a freind then you can have all of it as you wish'' said Andra.

Fearo agreed as he shook on the bargain. As he waited as Andra ran to where a little red hooded cloak lay which was hers.

''Don't worry father I am on my way'' said Andra pulling it further over her face to hide her face from view.

As she took Fearo's hand as the two friends set off on their adventure.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

As Fearo lead Andra through a series of tunnels and long passageways. Andra felt lucky that she could see in the dark and could slip through tight spaces due to her small size. Fearo tried his hardest to keep up with Andra but he tripped a couple times.

He wondered how could female rats be so graceful and light while male rats were so clumsy and got their bottom half stuck. He remembered as a young child rat watching his mother slip in and out at a fast speed. She would only leave to collect that was all he did.

For she told her youngest that it pained to stay a second longer because of his father. Fearo asked why but she wouldn't answer him or give her reasons. As both of them travelled further and further as Andra felt both worried and excited.

Fearo guessed she couldn't wait to see her family again and wondering if her father was alive. Also he had his concerns too in case they wouldn't make it to the mice before dawn. He could imagine Saris and Redan discovering her disappearance.

Then they would report to Botticelli as the news would reach his ears. Then he would be angry indeed knowing his young maid had broken one of his laws. Then he would have her brought back to him as he would decide his punishment.

Fearo knew Botticelli's brutal ways of dealing with others. Especially traitors wondering if he would have Andra straving herself till she begged for his forgiveness. Or would he beat her till he broke her spirit. All kinds of gruesome thoughts spread across Fearo's mind about the danger his dear friend would end up with.

He tried to shake it away or push the thoughts to the back of his mind as Andra needed his help to go on.

''How much farther is it Fearo'' Andra asked him over her shoulder.

''Not long Andra just around this corner oh dear'' said Fearo as he stop dead in his tracks.

''What is it'' asked Andra as she saw in front of them two male mice guarding the enterance to the mouse world.

''Guess they are guarding the place after some of them went missing thanks to us'' said Fearo about to reach out to grab Andra's arm to pull her back.

''But why Fearo we did nothing wrong true others did but we didn't harm a single mouse in our lives'' said Andra.

''But Andra they won't listen to us'' said Fearo.

''Of course they will Fearo besides your father was a mouse they have to believe you because of your ears more mouse than a rat and my father is friends with one'' said Andra.

As her gentle words soak away Fearo's fear as he took a huge gulp.

''Oh right Andra but if any of them try to hurt you we are heading back at once'' said Fearo.

''Of course'' said Andra as they walked up with ease up to the two guards.

Both of them stared finding it odd to find two young rats out of the dark before the first rays of dawn. They wondered if they were planning to attack them dragging down into the dark to feast upon them. For both mice knew it was true that the rats were training younger rats to kill as they held their weapons high.

To show the two rats that they meant business for if one of them tried to attack they would aim at one of them. But the second mouse on duty thought the male rat's companion was rather pretty for her status. His comrade hit him hard for thinking such thoughts.

''You know the law rats and mice don't mix'' he hissed into his ear so they didn't hear him.

''Sorry I couldn't help it'' he whispered back.

As they stood their ground as Andra and Fearo stood in front of them.

''Please let us pass it is urgent'' said Andra clasping her hands above her head showing them she meant no harm.

''What right you have wandering into our land'' the first mouse said with his eyes flashing angrily at the two.

''Oh go bother some other rat that trespass into your home'' said Fearo bitterly.

''Trespassers huh'' said the second one who had the thought of Andra being pretty.

''No he didn't mean it like that'' said Andra about to explain.

But it was too late the damage was already done. As the first mouse pounce on top of Fearo pinning him to the ground by his weapon on Fearo's throat. While the other mouse held Andra tight by her wrists as she tried to struggle free.

''We will see what council has to say about this'' said the first one.

''What is oging on out here'' said a voice that rooted Andra to the spot.

It was Despereaux's voice as he did sound rather stern.

''Despereaux we found trespassers sneaking into our land'' said the first mouse getting to his feet.

''We aren't trespassers'' said Fearo in anger.

Despereaux stared at him then his gaze turned to Andra. He gave a warm smile as Andra return his kind gesture.

''There is no reason to fear them I know this young lady very well'' said Despereaux.

''But Despereaux'' he said.

''That is an order'' said Despereaux as both Fearo and Andra were set free.

''Good now go and tell the others to prepare a grand feast say I arranged and bringing some friends with me who are in need of some new clothes'' said Despereaux as both mice fled down the tunnel.

Fearo watched them leave as he stuck his tongue out at them. Andra giggled at this putting a hand to her mouth.

''Ah Anyandra I knew you would come'' said Despereaux smiling at her.

''Andra how does this mouse know you'' Fearo asked.

''Oh I forgot to mention that Fearo this is Despereaux the mouse I told you who is a friend of my father, Despereaux this is my really good friend Fearo he has been through thick and thin for me'' said Andra beaming.

Fearo's mouth drop open as his eyes went wide. Despereaux understood the reaction he was given.

''You have through a lot to help bring Anyandra back to us her family and I honour you for your noble deed'' said Despereaux.

''It was nothing really'' said Fearo blushing.

Then Andra gave a gasp knowing why they came a long way in the first place.

''Despereaux my father'' said Andra.

''I will take you both to him'' said Despereaux as he lead them further into the world of the mice with Andra and Fearo right behind him.

''You know Botticelli won't be happy if he finds out'' said Fearo whispering to Andra.

But Despereaux heard him as he stopped turning round to face them.

''Botticelli it can't be I, your father, we watch him being into the cat's cage no one would live through such a thing'' said Despereaux.

''Well he did somehow'' said Fearo.

''Yet it had to be him I thought I knew who he was'' said Despereaux.

''You believe me'' said Andra.

''Of course I do when I saw the way he looked when he attacked Corina and when I was recaptured I should thank you for that Andra for saving my life'' said Despereaux.

''It was nothing'' said Andra feeling rather shy.

''We will talk once we get to my house'' said Despereaux as they walked on.

Now they had reached the centre as many mice peered or came out of their homes to stare at the two young rats who had entered with Despereaux. Mothers held onto their children if one of them tried to bite or harm them. But Despereaux show signs that they were harmless.

They had reached the house he lived at. He knocked the door in a strange way.

''What are you doing'' Andra asked watching him.

''It is something Corina requested me to do so she would know it was me at the door'' said Despereaux.

''It is like you are tapping in a pattern'' said Fearo.

''Yes in a pattern'' said Despereaux lightly as the door opened.

There on the threshold was Corina who hugged Despereaux.

''Oh Despereaux thank goodness you are back I was getting worried'' said Corina as she had stopped talking for she was looking behind where Despereaux stood.

He knew what she was staring at as he moved aside. There staring right back at Corina was Andra.

''Hello there mother'' said Andra in a nervous tone for it had been fourteen years since they had last seen each other.

''Anyandra it is that really you'' said Corina in amazement.

''Yes mother it is me'' said Andra as Corina blinked a few times.

There was no doubt this was her daughter who grown into a fine blossom.

''My little girl you grew I mean you are older I thought you were dead'' said Corina trying to find her words.

''We all did Corina don't blame yourself over that'' said Despereaux.

''Can I see father'' said Andra as Corina faced her.

''I heard he is really sick'' said Andra.

''Oh course it is who is this fine rat who brought you here'' said Corina turning to stare at Fearo.

''Mother this is Fearo he has been really good to me'' said Andra to him.

As Corina gave herself a smile.

''Hold onto him Anyandra he means more to you than you ever know'' said Corina.

As she moved to the side letting them pass into the bedroom.

They walked across the hall. As Andra felt so close as she wanted to dash into the room. She grabbed Fearo's arm but he refused.

''No Andra this is your big important moment for you I don't want to run it for you'' said Fearo.

Andra stared happily at him as she gave him a hug as she run down the rest of the way inside. There laying in the bed was Roscuro. As she walked quietly up to the bed. As her heart pounded so much in her chest. She wondered would he knew or remember who she was.

Would there be any hope for him from her arrival. Would his sickness at long last be cured. As she kneeled by the bed. Roscuro awoke with a start feeling someone else was in the room. He turned staring right at Andra.

''Anyandra is that is really you'' he said in awe at her.

''Yes father I am back'' said Andra happily as a few tears of joy fell down her face.

Also Roscuro felt overjoyed as well to see his daughter again.

''Everyone of us thought you were dead but somehow I felt you were still out there alive'' said Roscuro weakly.

''I was kept captive by Botticelli'' said Andra.

As Roscuro gave a hiss of rage.

''That beast he lives'' said Roscuro.

''Yes father he raised me'' said Andra.

''Did they treat you properly'' aid Roscuro.

Andra shook her head at this.

''Botticelli was so harsh to me he would have those two that work for him Redan and Saris watch over me in case I left'' said Andra.

''They did more than that didn't they Anyandra they took away half of what you were'' said Roscuro understanding her pain.

''They shorten my name to Andra which I don't mind at all oh father you must meet Fearo he is the only reason I was still sane in that place'' said Andra.

''I am sure I would love to meet him'' said Roscuro.

As it felt a few seconds of them being reunited had returned some of Roscuro's health. As Anyandra was his cure all along as those years that went by without her had become a burden on him. As his heartahce was too strong to bare.

''Andra'' said Fearo from behind the door.

''It is alright you can come in now father I would like you to meet Fearo'' said Andra as he entered the room by her side.

''I have heard how you have stood by my daughter in her darkest times if there is anything you desire ask for it then it shall be yours'' said Roscuro.

Fearo blushed at this.

''That is really kind of you but you have nothing I want'' said Fearo.

''Of course I do you are too blind to see it properly I thought my desire was the light but it changed when I met Anyandra's mother maybe it would happen to the both of you'' said Roscuro.

They were confused by his words as Corina entered the room.

''Let him rest he needs his sleep'' said Corina as she lead them out the room.

Once they exited the house they saw Despereaux with some male and female mice. As the male ones took Fearo to be changed while the females did the same with Andra.

A while later Fearo emerged wearing a long sleeve white shirt with the top unbuttoned, red leather boots, dark green trousers and a red hat with a feather attach to the side.

As Andra walked up beside him in a dark blue dress with puff up sleeves with a tiny collar that a diamond stuck onto the front with dark shoes and a gold band on her head with a red ruby at the front. They sat by Despereaux at each of his side as both couldn't help but admire the other was dressed.

They sat in a grand dining hall as plates were filled with good food that made both their mouths water.

''Everyone we welcome this new arrival of Fearo and Andra as we open our arms to them and the new dawn'' said Despereaux.

Both Fearo and Andra thought they had misheard him. No what he said was ture. As both gasped that how long they had been away for.

''Fearo it is morning'' said Andra in a tone of fear and worry.

As Fearo knew why for he knew they were both in bigger trouble than they thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

''Fearo we have to leave at once'' said Andra getting to her feet grabbing Fearo's arm.

''Is something wrong Anyandra'' asked Despereaux.

''No, yes I mean oh it is a long story'' said Andra as her and Fearo ran out of the home of the mice.

They ran down a tunnel then down a few more. Their feet aches from the amount of running but they knew they had to get back. Andra and Fearo knew they had no time to change back into their own clothes. A couple of times Andra tripped in her new dress catching her heel on the back of it causing it to break.

She fell to the ground but Fearo helped her back up. They never stopped till they reached the realm of the rats. Fearo guided Andra back into the palace. But she stopped probably Fearo thought to catch her breath.

As he gave out a pant of his own.

''Fearo I want to say thank you for everything'' said Andra giving him a friendly hug.

Fearo blushed returning the gesture to her.

''No Andra I should be thanking you'' said Fearo.

''Thanking me why'' asked Andra confused.

''All my life I had been a complete nobody but then you came along and my world was filled with laughter and happiness once again'' said Fearo as she understood his situation.

But there was something she needed to know a burning question inside her very being. It was the way it seemed Despereaux was giving her clues and the way he smiled at Fearo it made her wonder.

''Fearo I need to know something'' asked Andra.

''What is it'' asked Fearo.

''Your father I need to know who he was'' said Andra.

Fearo sighed he knew this was coming.

''It is a long story but I feel I have to spare you remember I am older than you right'' said Fearo.

''By three years'' said Andra giggling at that.

''Well after the rat's leader defeat my mother was a poor rat who no one treated kindly making her an outcast among our kind, her first husband my brothers father died shortly after feeling lonely she slipped out one night and she came to the outskirt of the mouse world'' said Fearo.

''What did she find'' asked Andra listening to his tale.

''A mouse they were celebrating his victory Andra but it seemed he wanted to be alone mother told me he looked sad and alone as she was then feeling brave she venture over to him but this mouse didn't seemed scared it was as if he seen a rat before and then they fell in love having me as the result of it'' said Fearo pointing to himself.

''Does your father's family know about you'' asked Andra.

''No mother knew they had me out of marriage which was a great sin to both parts and that the other rats would think she betrayed them so both my parents parted ways'' said Fearo.

''Then Botticelli returned'' said Andra as Fearo nodded.

''Yes Andra for you see when he returned mother tried her hardest to hide the fact I was half mouse'' said Fearo.

''You met Botticelli was it scary you know since you are only little the actual age of a child'' asked Andra.

Fearo thought this over for a moment in silence.

''I believe I was two at the time Andra when mother entered his throne room both of us were scared to tell you the truth Andra for what Botticelli would do to us if he knew'' said Fearo.

''How did he find out'' asked Andra.

''That no good Redan and Saris they are always finding ways to please him as soon they told him of my birth no Andra they didn't know how or who with'' said Fearo.

''What happened then'' asked Andra feeling a bit strange.

She tried to picture herself in Fearo's shoes being presented to Botticelli. As he met this half breed for the first time.

''He sat there on his throne like some king well he was ruler of the rats as mother lied through her teeth claiming her husband had died giving her the last mount of strength to deliver me'' said Fearo.

''Did he believe it'' said Andra sensing the angry and gentle tones mixed in his voice.

''No he knew something was wrong but he couldn't quite put his finger on it ordering my mother to go out of our rat home and leave me to strave to death but I knew she wouldn't do it I meant to the world to her in her eyes that is'' said Fearo.

''So all this time she hid you from Botticelli'' said Andra amazed and impressed how far a mother would go like Fearo's to protect her child.

Then she thought about Fearo's brothers from his story.

''Did they try to inform Botticelli what she did'' asked Andra.

''No mother threaten to bite their tails or ears if they told him and none of us would ever dare do such a thing'' said Fearo.

''Fearo I have one last question'' asked Andra.

''And that is'' said Fearo.

''Who was he your father I don't mean for you to tell me what he looked for you didn't just a name'' said Andra.

''Actually I remembered when I was little my mother crying in the middle of the night a name that wasn't her first husband one of my brothers there were six of us Andra you see but one of them thought it was a name she was thinking of for one of us'' said Fearo.

''That name is'' said Andra.

Fearo leaned her closer as his mouth was near her left ear.

''Despereaux'' he whispered softly to her.

Andra felt her heart doing excited back flips. Of course that was what Despereaux was trying to tell her. He had a son that he hadn't seen in a long time thinking Fearo would be angry or furious with him. But no Fearo was none of these meeting his father for the first time'' said Fearo.

''That explains the adventures'' said Andra.

''Yes I meant in my father's advnetures of finding me once again'' said Fearo.

Andra smiled at him that was the reason they became such good friends at first so quickly for Roscuro and Depsereaux bond was stronger as theirs being their fathers.

''It is like almost like history repeating itself'' said Andra smiling at him.

''Yes like it sure has'' said Fearo giving his own smile.

Then Andra snapped out of her thoughts.

''Oh I almost forgot our bargain'' said Andra.

''No forget it Andra it doesn't matter'' said Fearo shrugging at her.

''It does wait right there I will be right back with your reward'' said Andra happily running up the stairs to her room to collect the fat.

Her smile faded as she entered to find Redan and Saris in the room and mostly important Botticelli who didn't look happy one bit. As his hands was on his hips as his eyes narrowed at her angrily with his nosetrils flaring. It reminded Andra veyr much of a wild animal.

''Where have you been Andra I had come in this moment to check on you and I find you missing explain yourself'' said Botticelli yelling at her.

Andra hated it when he yelled at her for no reason.

''I, I'' said Andra sounding too scared to speak.

''And where did you get those dreadful clothes well'' he said acting a little stern on the last word.

She heard Redan laughed from behind Botticelli.

''She is in trouble, she is in trouble'' said Redan saying it over and over again.

It wasn't fair she did nothing wrong.

''All these years I tried to train you to be the rat you were suppose to be but this isn't how a proper rat behaves not eating mouse, can't attack, always slipping off somewhere'' said Botticelli.

Andra began to open her mouth but he wasn't finished yet.

''I bet it was that boy Fearo dragging my poor little Andra down a road into despair'' said Botticelli.

That was it for Andra he could insult her all he liked but no one was saying such things about Fearo and his family especially treating his father's name as if it sounded dirty.

''Don't you dare say that about Fearo he is the nicest creature I had ever met and he means more to me than you are'' said Andra angrily.

Then she saw in horror a smile creep onto Botticelli's face. Not a kind one. One that would be seen in a nightmare. Did he knew about her secret friendship with Fearo.

''Is that so I hope you don't get too attach to him'' said Botticelli.

Then Andra stared not at him but Redan. She noticed without the scar he looked almost like Fearo himself. She wondered if Redan was another of his family member's who had turned onto the side of evil. If so did he knew about Fearo's birth she dare not say in case he didn't.

''Feeling brave aren't we Andra'' said Botticelli with an evil glint in his eye.

''My name is Anyandra not Andra'' said Andra fighting back her fear.

''Now, now calm down Andra I don't want any trouble if I were you this room suits you know but the only thing that doesn't is that dress'' said Botticelli.

Andra tried to defend herself but it was too late he grabbed hold of her. He tore his claws and hands at her tearing at the dress. One of the sleeves was torn off, parts of the collar fell to her chest, some of the outter fabric came apart, some the skirt was torn at the bottom.

She tried to protest him to stop but it was no use. She felt him almost clawing at her fur and body but she was unharmed. Suddenly she felt him grab her again pulling her close towards him. He lay his lips on hers. Andra felt his foul hot breath a mixture of dead mouse and other sorts he had.

She felt scared wondering if the anger he had created some kind of maddness over him. Even if she was smaller and lighter she pushed him away from her. But Botticelli manage to snatch the band off her head.

''I hope you take this warning seriously Andra'' he said darkly throwing the band to the ground.

Andra tried to reach out to it but he sent the weight of his foot which was on top of it. Andra watched as the band snapped in two.


End file.
